cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Clasher
CT-5421 later'' ''ARC Lieutenant 5421, ARC Captain 5421, but later reverted back to CS-5421, and nicknamed "Clasher", was a clone trooper serving within the ranks of the Grand Army during the three year conflict known as the Clone Wars. Serving in the elite 422nd Defense Corps, Clasher saw ample amounts of action, being well experienced in combat. As a result, he became a veteran from many battles and campaigns. In early 20 BBY, Clasher was made an ARC Trooper and a lieutenant. Later, he was promoted to Captain after his heroics on Bpfassh. However, following Felucia, Clasher, after being found out of sabotaging much of the Republic's efforts, was stripped of his ARC trooper status and demoted to sergeant. Despite his "betrayal", the troops still trusted him, being a loyal soldier to the Republic. This would change in 19 BBY, on the eve of the Clone Wars, when he turned traitor to help Jedi General Kyle Redbreak escape from Hypori. Following the event, Clasher deserted, reuniting with Bombshot to help him with his business of repair and weapons selling. In 4 BBY, Clasher left to start his career as a technician, rising through the ranks before reaching Head Techncian. When the Empire fell in 4 ABY, Clasher continued working as a technician until he was sought out by Kyle Redbreak, offering him a post as an instructor. Accepting the offer, Clasher soon trained hundreds of Alliance and later New Republic troops in combat and weapons handling. In 27 ABY, when the Yuuzhan Vong attacked Coruscant, Clasher was being evacuated with other staff from the academy when he was critically injured by Yuuzhan Vong forces. With Kyle carrying him to the Phoenix's Eye, Clasher was immediately taken to a medical bay, where he died of his injuries. Early Life CT-5421 as he was called, was born and raised on the stormy world of Kamino. Recieving training in weapons combat and unarmed combat, CT-5421 earned himself the nickname, "Clasher". When the Jedi were trapped on Geonosis, Clasher was among the 192,000 clone troopers sent to route out the Droid Army. Following the battle, Clasher witnessed the Jedi in action and admired their combat skills and prowess. Following Geonosis, Clasher had newfound respect for these monastic warriors. The Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) After Geonosis, the Republic's Grand Army formed hundreds of units. Clasher was assigned to the 422nd Defense Corps, serving under Commander Branch and Jedi General Kyle Redbreak. (To be Expanded) Mandalore (19 BBY-0 BBY) Following his desertion, Clasher joined Bombshot and his family on Mandalore. They then met up with Kal Skirata and scientist Ovolot Qial Uthan, who was developing a cure for stopping clone growth accleration. During his time on Mandalore, Clasher was "trained" by Bombshot of mercenary skills and combat. In addition, Clasher learned Mando'a language, making him one of the family. (To be Expanded) Personality and Traits : "If you call those Moffs being the real heroes, then you're dead wrong; it's the Jedi who deserve the credit, not them. What do they do? They just sit around in their desks drinking some ale, and the next thing you know, you see them giving sneer and derisive remarks about the Jedi. If there's one I want to see, then it's to see those pompous men fighting on the battlefield, and I wouldn't bet a credit chip if they survived for less than five minutes." —Clasher's disgust of Moffs: Clasher was a strong opponent of those who distrust the Jedi, particularly the Moffs. His stubborn opposition to them, like Branch, caused Clasher to re-shuffle his loyalty to the Jedi Order rather than the Grand Army. Trusted by the Jedi, including his men, Clasher faithfully follows General Redbreak's lead and shows sympathy to the innocent and opposition to the enemy. Because of Clasher's strong belief that the Republic was facing death and destruction, he attempted to make his message heard by sabotaging the Republic's hard earned efforts during the Siege of Felucia and to frame General Covell for these crimes. His failed attempt of projecting his warnings resulted in him being stripped off his rank and ARC Trooper status, yet the troops of the 422nd still placed their utmost faith in this one clone trooper. Clasher's equipment varied throughout the war. Originally, he wore Phase I armor, but in the second year, he donned on Phase II. Later, when he was promoted to ARC Trooper, Clasher wore Phase II ARC trooper armor. Following his demotion, Clasher wore Phase II armor once again, with added attachments such as a kama, pauldron and macrobinoculars on his helmet. His weapons of choice were the DC-15s, DC-17 blaster pistols and Z-6 Rotary blaster. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Weapon Master Category:422nd Defense Corps Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:ARC Trooper Category:Humans